Load balancing has become increasingly important as data centers look to adopt solutions to minimize congestion and/or packet loss and application jitter. Ethernet switches typically have static balance algorithms that are limited because they do not response to load in the network. Thus, the current switches are unable to dynamically adjust to different loads and are as a result not as efficient as possible.